spin off sincerely : The First
by XiRuLin
Summary: sepotong kisah dari 'sincerely'.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _i want to protect you once more_

 _before they change to tears_

 _even a hundred years into the future_

 _i want my next step to be next to you._ ] **\- Crystal Snow.**

.

.

[ _spin off sincerely – The First_ ]

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya dari mulut. Ia menatap tak berminat kota Seoul di bawah sana yang berkerlap-kerlip bak mutiara. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kota itu akan tidur.

"Tae, kau merasa dingin?"

Preman itu menolehkan kepala. ada Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya, memeluk lutut dengan jaket yang di rapatkan. Terlihat kedinginan. Tatapannya menerawang ke atas, terhanyut akan keindahan bintang-bintang yang ikut berkerlap kerlip, begitu indah.

"Kau kedinginan? Mau pulang?"

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku masih mau disini."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Hening tercipta. Keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian malam. Hari ini–tepatnya hari kemarin karena sekarang sudah memasuki tanggal dua September–adalah hari ulang tahun Jungkook, yang ke delapan belas tahun. Ketiga kalinya mereka berdua merayakannya. Dan seolah itu telah menjadi tradisi, Taehyung pasti akan mengajak Jungkook ke atas bukit di pinggiran kota Seoul ini, menghabiskan malam sembari bercerita atau berbagi kisah. Tahun lalu, di tempat ini juga lah Jungkook mengukirkan tattoo 'Jungkook' di lengan Taehyung. Bukit ini secara tak langsung menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Saat Jungkook sedang frustasi akan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, Taehyung akan mengajaknya kesini. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bebas meneriakkan rasa frustasinya sampai Ia merasa lega, dan Taehyung akan tertawa lepas di sampingnya.

"Sedih sekali, masa SMA ku telah berakhir."

Jungkook bersuara. Taehyung yang sedang asik menyesap rokok kembali menolehkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Terlalu indah." Jawab Jungkook. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku merindukan masa-masa saat di hukum _seonsaengnim_ , klub basketku, makan siang di kantin, mengerjai adik kelas, EunBi, Deokwan, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Kau tahu lah, saat kita sudah terpisah, pasti akan sangat sulit untuk saling memberi kabar. Mereka mungkin akan melupakanku, cepat atau lambat."

"Tapi kau masih sering jalan bersama kedua idiot itu, kan."

"Untuk saat ini." Jungkook mendengus. "Lama-lama juga pasti akan hilang. Saat ke sekolah saja guru-guru sudah mulai lupa padaku."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ia kini sepenuhnya menatap Jungkook, mengabaikan rokoknya di tangan. "Apa kau menyesal karena terlalu sering bertingkah brengsek di sekolahmu?"

"Tidak, sial." Jungkook merengut. "Aku ini termasuk anak baik-baik di sekolah. Kesayangan guru."

"Harus kuingatkan kejadian saat kau ikut tawuran kelas dua dulu?"

"Cerewet!" Jungkook melototkan mata, meninju lengan kekasihnya. Taehyung tertawa keras. "Aku ingat sekali waktu itu menemukanmu saling pukul dengan adik kelasmu di gang _sacheon_. Di pikiranku, 'uwah, si _bocah_ brengsek juga' tapi ternyata saat mengantarmu pulang kerumah kau malah menangis di gendonganku."

"Taehyung!" Jungkook kembali berseru, berusaha menutup mulut kekasihnya agar berhenti berbicara. Sungguh, ia malu luar biasa. Namun bukan Taehyung namanya kalau berhenti mengejek Jungkook. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jungkook, sedikit mundur agar Jungkook tak dapat menggapainya. Taehyung tergelak.

"Ingat apa yang kau katakan saat itu? 'aku tidak mau berkelahi lagi. Rasanya sakit, seolah aku mau mati' padahal yang memar hanya tangan dan pipimu. Dasar ce–"

"Aku pulang, dasar brengsek!"

Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya, wajahnya merah padam. Taehyung justru tertawa semakin keras. Melihat kekasihnya marah seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya senang, entah mengapa. Jungkook menendang tulang kering Taehyung kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Taehyung kembali menyesap rokoknya, tergelak. "Yakin pulang sendiri, _bocah_?"

"Jangan mengajakku bicara!" Jungkook berseru kesal. Tapi dalam hati, Ia juga sedikit takut. Apalagi sekarang tengah malam. Mana ada bus yang masih beroperasi?

"Hei, kalau kau berakhir di makan setan aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti. Oke, amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ia kesal luar biasa. Dengan tangan terkepal, Jungkook kembali berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

Preman itu menaikkan satu alis, menyeringai. "Uwah, takut ya bo–"

 _Buk_!

Tinjuan Jungkook tepat mengenai rahang Taehyung. Tidak begitu keras, namun juga tidak lembut. Taehyung terkejut, tak menyangka Jungkook akan meninjunya. Ia tak jatuh, namun badannya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

" _The fuck_ –" Taehyung mengumpat. Ia mengusap rahangnya yang perih. "Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, _bocah_?"

"Iya, sadar sekali. Aku meninjumu, dasar brengsek." Jungkook menggerutu. Ia sudah akan kembali melayangkan tinju saat Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya erat hingga Jungkook jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Rokoknya tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Wah, nyari gara-gara _bocah_ satu ini."

"Lepaskan tanganku, sial. Aku harus memberi pelajaran padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung tertawa. "Mau mencoba mengalahkan sang juara tinju ini?"

"Ah, Taehyung!" Jungkook meledak juga. Ia memberontak, menatap garang ke arah kekasihnya. "Makanya jangan mengejekku terus! Ini kan hari ulang tahunku, harusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut sialan!"

Senyum Taehyung seketika lenyap. "Kau mau aku bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu? membelikanmu bunga, membacakanmu puisi dan sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan manis, begitu?"

"Tidak juga." Jungkook kembali menggerakkan tangan, berusaha terlepas dari genggaman erat Taehyung. "Tapi setidaknya jangan mengejekku! Kau saja tidak memberiku kado tahun ini!"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada?"

"Eh?" Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, menatap tak percaya kekasihnya. "Mana?" tanyanya refleks.

"Bukan sekarang." Jawab Taehyung, tertawa kecil. Genggamannya terlepas. "Tapi aku akan membelikanmu tiket ke _disneyland_. Kau sangat mau kesana, kan?"

Lenggang.

Bola mata Jungkook perlahan melebar, juga mulutnya yang terbuka sempurna membentuk huruf O.

"KAU MEMBELIKANKU?!"

– _damn._ Nyaring sekali.

"Heh, berisik." Taehyung menarik hidung Jungkook, tapi kekasihnya tak mengubris. Ia masih terkejut dengan perkataan Taehyung barusan. "Tunggu, serius?! Kau membelikanku?! Maksudku, kita akan ke Jepang bersama? Tapi itu mahal sekali!"

"Memang mahal." Taehyung tertawa. "Makanya itu aku hanya beli satu. Tabunganku ternyata tidak cukup. _Yeah_ , sepertinya Jimin yang akan mendampingimu. Atau tidak si Yoongi."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Jungkook. "Apa-apaan? Aku tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak ada."

"Tidak bisa, _bocah_." Taehyung mengusak surai kekasihnya. "Aku sudah memesankanmu tiket pesawat. Lagi pula ini kemauanmu sejak kecil, kan? Selagi ada kesempatan pergi saja sana."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pergi."

Taehyung mendengus. Jungkook dan keras kepalanya datang juga. "Kau mau uangku terbuang sia-sia?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut."

"Tidak bisa, Jungkook. Apa susahnya, sih? Akan kusuruh Yoongi dan Jimin menemanimu. Tak perlu takut tersesat disana."

Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "Apa artinya kalau tidak ada kau disana?"

"Jung–"

"Bagaimana kalau menemani ku nonton konser Big Bang akhir bulan ini? Tiketnya murah, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap Jungkook cukup lama, lalu kemudian menghela nafas. "Harus bersamaku?"

"Iya. Aku kan mau memamerkan kekasih premanku di orang-orang."

"Kurang ajar."

Jungkook tertawa. Ia mendekat, bergerak melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling badan Taehyung. Memeluk erat. Jungkook mendengar dengan baik detak jantung kekasihnya yang berdetak cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Senyum pemuda bersurai hitam itu merekah. "Terima kasih karena sudah berpikir untuk membelikanku tiket kesana. Maaf, Tae. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi keluar negeri dan kau tidak ikut bersamaku. Menyeramkan."

Taehyung mendengus. "Dasar melankonis. Jadi? mau kuberi kado lain?"

"Mau!" Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, menatap berminat ke arah kekasihnya. "Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang menentukannya."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali tersenyum lebar. Dengan gerakan lambat, Jungkook memajukan wajah hingga hidungnya menyentuh pucuk hidung Taehyung. Ia menatap bola mata kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

"Janji tidak akan marah padaku kalau aku mengatakan ini?" Jungkook berbisik pelan.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alis. "Mungkin, tapi apa kau harus memberitahuku sedekat ini?"

"Agar saat kau akan mengumpat aku langsung menciummu." Jawab Jungkook, tersenyum lebar.

"Terserahlah."

Jungkook tertawa kecil atas reaksi Taehyung yang mendengus cuek. Rasanya aneh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya dari jarak sedekat ini, namun begitu Jungkook menyukainya. Sekarang Ia tahu mengapa Taehyung menarik minat banyak orang. Kekasihnya ini ternyata memang _sangat_ _lah_ tampan. Hidungnya mancung, matanya besar dan tajam, rahangnya terbentuk begitu indah, alisnya tebal dan hitam, juga bibirnya yang menjadi penyempurna. Jungkook rasa, Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk melepaskan Taehyung dari hidupnya.

"Aku tahu aku mempesona, _bocah_. Berhenti menatapku penuh nafsu begitu."

Tawa Jungkook meledak. "Percaya diri sekali si preman brengsek ini." Dan Taehyung menyeringai sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, jadi, aku sudah berpikir tentang kado ku." Tangan Jungkook terulur keatas, mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali.

–" _bilang kalau kau mencintaiku_."

Lenggang.

Perempatan perlahan muncul di dahi Taehyung. Ia tak langsung menjawab. Preman satu itu terdiam sejenak, menatap mata kekasihnya. Jungkook juga diam dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, menunggu Taehyung bersuara.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Tentu saja." Jungkook mengangguk. Ia masih tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya hingga Taehyung khawatir bibir kekasihnya itu bisa saja akan robek. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, mengagumiku dengan seluruh nafasmu. Tapi, setidaknya, sekali saja, aku mau mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Taehyung mendengus. Oke, ini sangat lah canggung. Ia tak pernah berada di suasana dimana Ia harus mengungkapkan kata-kata sayang yang menggelikan. Dan Jungkook pasti tahu betul, kalau kekasihnya ini sangat lah benci bersikap berbeda dari sifat aslinya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengumpat, tapi tatapan penuh harap Jungkook dan senyum lebarnya entah mengapa membuat nyali nya ciut. Seakan dia takut untuk melihat raut ceria itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung sepertinya sangat mudah meruntuhkan ego nya demi Jungkook. Padahal, di tahun awal hubungan mereka Taehyung tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk Jungkook selain kebiasaannya mengantar jemput pemuda itu ke sekolah. Mereka lebih sering bertengkar dan saling mengumpat, Jungkook dengan ego nya, Taehyung juga demikian. Entah sejak kapan itu bermula, Perasaan di lubuk hati Taehyung untuk memberikan sesuatu yang _lebih_ kepada Jungkook akhirnya muncul. Ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau Jungkook telah mengambil hampir seluruh ruang di hatinya, dan Ia juga paham kalau dirinya sangat mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini. _Melebihi apapun_.

Preman itu akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia menoyor pelan dahi kekasihnya agar sedikit menjauh. Jungkook merengut tak suka.

"Baiklah. Kau pemenangnya, _bocah_."

Saat Jungkook hendak berseru girang, Taehyung lebih dulu menarik tengkuknya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya. Jungkook terkesiap. Taehyung kembali bermain di atas bibir pemuda itu, memagut nya hingga Jungkook rasa nafasnya di raup paksa oleh Taehyung.

Pagutan itu terlepas. Jungkook bersemu merah, tangannya mencengkram erat ujung kaos Taehyung. "S-sial, aku tidak menyuruhmu men–"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Deg.

Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Jungkook terpaku, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Taehyung menatapnya tepat di bola mata, terpancar keseriusan yang sangat dari cara Ia memandang Jungkook, dan semua itu membuat detak jantung Jungkook berdetak dengan gila, rona merah menjalar di pipi hingga naik ke telinganya.

"A-aku tidak mendengarnya. Ulang!" Gerutu Jungkook, walau Ia malu luar biasa.

Taehyung kembali menghela nafas kasar. _Persetan_ , ego nya sudah terlanjur hancur lebur. Ia bergerak memegang kedua pundak Jungkook, menatap serius ke arah kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook. Saat kita dewasa nanti, aku berjanji akan menikahimu. Yah, tentu saja setelah aku sudah dapat menghasilkan uang sendiri. Intinya, serahkan semua padaku. Mungkin kau berpikir aku ini terlalu egois karena memutuskan semuanya sendiri, mengatur hidupmu, tapi–"

"– _aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi caranya hidup tanpamu, bocah_."

 _Tak akan butuh dua detik_ untuk menghadirkan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya di bibir Jungkook. Seolah ada beban di pundaknya yang telah terangkat sempurna. Ia lega luar biasa. Akhirnya, dia mendengar apa yang selama ini ingin di dengarnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia kembali memeluk erat Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Kau kapten-ku mulai dari sekarang, _dan seterusnya_."

.

.

-o-o-o-

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


End file.
